The Next Chapter
by Watremelon
Summary: On the Summer of Sophie Foster's 16th year, she took down the threat to her world. With the Neverseen defeated, she and her friends enjoyed a time of peace and healing. 2 years later, Sophie finds that while the Neverseen is gone, they left their mark on the world. And that this mark could destroy the hard-earned peace of her new, unstable world, and everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

"We've done it. Now, all that's left is to wait and see how our little experiment is going to turn out."

"Nyxenia Secretum Aquino! You get back here this instant!"

A loud, and obviously angered, voice rang out in the backyard of one of the magnificent mansions that adorned the grand city of Rome. The source of this voice was currently standing on the edge of a grassy meadow that stretched on for as far as the eye could see. The occasional flower or two gave the otherwise green clearing a few bursts of color. However, even when confronted with such a beautiful scene, the source of that voice, a woman, seemed tense and extremely furious.

She was pleasing to the eye, though, with her flowing copper hair, emerald irises, and delicate looks. Her obvious anger did little to diminish her beauty, nor the regal air that surrounded her. In fact, it did the opposite, enhancing her alluring looks.

However, this didn't change the fact that she was angry. And it was never a good idea to anger this seemingly frail woman. The recipient of her anger, though, remained unfazed and unbothered.

This recipient was currently sitting on the remains of a crumbling house with a book in her hand. Her fair, graceful hands slowly turned the pages, accompanied by the sound of rustling paper. A pair of crystalline amethyst and aventurine eyes leisurely scanned the writing in the book. Her gorgeous platinum locks swayed in the slight breeze, and were held back by delicate diamond combs. Her exquisite face was focused, with slightly pursed red tinted lips.

The girl looked up. The woman, who had been making her way through the grass to the teen, stilled for a moment. No matter how many times the she saw this girl, her unnaturally perfect beauty always managed to shock her.

The girl was devastating.

Fine facial features, perfect silver locks, limpid eyes framed in thick lashes, and a grace and elegance that seemed to have been carved into her bones and embedded into her every movement.

Looking up, she slowly opened her rose petal lips.

"Yes?"

In another part of the world, a part hidden away from the watching eyes of human society, another girl sat quietly. Like the other, she was in a meadow. Like the other, she seemed to be a teen. Like the other, she was beautiful. However, this girl was sitting under the most exquisite tree one had ever beheld, surrounded by friends. Instead of amethyst and aventurine, rich brown flecked gold greeted one's stare. She was, simply put, not as beautiful as the other. But she was beautiful, no doubt. A picture lay in the center of the intimate circle the friends had formed. A stunning, dark haired boy spoke up. His unmistakable teal eyes held confusion, and a question.

"Sophie? Who….who is this?"His voice held a crisp accent, and resounded throughout the clearing. The girl looked grimly at the photo that held the image of a silver haired beauty. The girl's amethyst gaze shot out from the picture, and made you feel as if she was actually there, directing the weight of her full attention on you.

"This…..this is the result of a desperate elf's foolish actions."

"What?"

Sophie looked at the devastating girl in the photograph.

"She's the same as me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well. Since when were so good at speaking in riddles, Foster? I can see that you're stepping up your game."

The beautiful blond boy grinned.

"I couldn't be more proud," he proclaimed with a wink.

Sophie only glared.

"Keefe, please," she started. " This isn't a laughing matter. Can't you tell that this is not a joke?"

He only shrugged. Before she had the chance to reprimand him, Fitz interrupted.

"Sophie, who is this?" He asked quickly.

Sighing, the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

"This is Nyxenia Secretum Aquino, or Nyx. As for why she's so important…."

Another deep sigh.

"Recently, we were able to access the last secret in Fintan's cache," Sophie said tentatively, waiting for her friends to catch on.

Biana's cobalt eyes widened in shock, along with a healthy dose of fear.

"Don't tell me-" Keefe blurted.

Sophie looked around at her friends. Her family. She nodded slowly.

"This girl is the only lasting legacy of the Neverseen. Fintan's last creation. When the Neverseen found out about my existence, they started the process of trying to create another girl like me. Fearing something might happen, they sent her away to be raised by trusted members of their organization. She...as long as that girl lives….the Neverseen has a chance of being restored."

Silence reigned supreme. No one knew what to do with this shocking revelation.

"Well then, why haven't we captured her yet? She's _dangerous._ What is the Black Swan doing?!" Dex exclaimed fearfully.

Sophie hesitated for a split second. Fitz noticed, and asked,

"Is something wrong, Sophie?"

"Well….The thing is…..we _can't_ take the girl."


End file.
